Just like a Butterfly - ES
by PinkNacho
Summary: Andronia Butterfly, la nueva reina de Mewni, no cree estar lista para gobernar ahora que su hermana le cede el trono.


**Prólogo**

"Andronia, ¿Puedes venir un momento?" Yo soy ese Andronia, un príncipe aquí en Mewni, hermano de la actual reina, Skywynne. Ya es raro ser un hombre en la familia Butterfly, pero hay quienes dirán que yo soy aún más raro. Me gusta la vida de príncipe, pero siempre he querido ser más. No, no es eso. Siempre he querido ser _algo_ más. Una mujer, por ejemplo. No porque Mewni sea una sociedad matriarcal, pero cuando me veo a mi mismo no veo a un hombre. Desde la mewbertad que he sido así; me gustan las cosas de niña: los vestidos, pelo largo, poder expresar mis emociones libremente. La lista continua, pero creo que se hacen una idea.

Y no es fácil ser así. Winny sabe cómo me siento y hace lo posible por apoyarme, pero no hay mucha gente en el castillo que opine lo mismo. No hay mucha gente en el castillo en verdad, pero sé que la guardia real no está de acuerdo. No creen que un príncipe deba comportarse así, ni que sea alguien digno de defender. La única otra persona o cosa con la que hablo, aparte de Skywynne, es Glossaryck, quién sinceramente no tengo ni idea de que opina; ni de qué o quién es, solo se que ayuda a mi hermana con la magia. Aunque _ayudar _quizás no sea la palabra adecuada. "¿Ani? ¿Estás ahí?" Oh, es verdad, Winny me llamaba.

"Sí, lo siento. Estaba pensando." Le dije mientras me hacía pasar a su balcón. La vista de Mewni era preciosa, excepto porque, bueno, porque Mewni es un vertedero. Al menos hay una buena panorámica de los campos de maíz. "Tú siempre estás pensando. No te culpo; incluso siendo un príncipe tienes una vida difícil." Ella siempre es así de buena conmigo. No sé lo que haría si no fuese así. "No se compara con lo que debes hacer como reina." Ella me miró algo preocupada. "Hablando de eso, hay algo que quiero pedirte." Se lo pensó unos segundos. "No, es algo que debo pedirte. No lo haría si no tuviese más opción." Me temblaban las piernas. Normalmente puedo manejar los nervios cuando no se trata de Winny siendo así de seria.

"Te hablé de _La Serpiente_, ¿No?" Si no me equivoco, es un Mewmano rebelde que odia a la familia Butterfly y quiere matarnos para acabar con nuestro reino. "Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Pasó algo con él?" Me contó que ha comenzado a mover las masas y que consiguió a un grupo considerable de aliados con los que ha arrasado ya varias aldeas para mostrar su fuerza. "No puedo quedarme aquí viendo como sufre mi gente, Ani. Tengo que detenerlo." Me dijo mirando al horizonte, más allá de donde daba la vista.

"No piensas ir sola, ¿o sí?" Yo estaba preocupadísimo y quería ayudarla en lo que sea. "No, yo también conseguí reunir un ejército. Aunque es algo limitado, pero cuento ellos. Incluso si uno de ellos es un Johansen." Me reí un poco con su comentario. Ella también tiene un buen sentido del humor. "¿Un Johansen? ¿No son una…?" "¿Banda de brutos? Sí, pero lo quiero para luchar, no para una cita. En serio, preferiría que la pequeña Solaria saliera con un monstruo antes que con un Johansen." La pequeña Solaria es mi sobrina, por cierto. La próxima reina de Mewni, considerando que Justhin, su hermano mayor, es, pues, como yo, un Butterfly.

"Lo veo en tus ojos, Ani. Quieres acompañarme." Sí, es precisamente lo que quiero. No pude responder antes de que me dijera por qué me llamó en primer lugar. "Lo aprecio mucho, en verdad, pero tienes que quedarte aquí." Dio un suspiro antes de mirarme con una gran sonrisa.

"Mewni va a necesitar una reina."

**Capítulo 1, Ser una reina**

"¿A qué te refieres?" Eso fue lo que intenté decir, al menos. Estaba tan estupefacto y nervioso que no podía hablar bien. De todas maneras, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, solo me resultaba difícil de creer. Primero, no me considero apto para el cargo ni de casualidad; segundo, no me gustaba la posibilidad de que ella pudiese no volver. Aun así, ella seguía ofreciéndome la barita de la familia, un signo de realeza aún más importante que la corona misma.

"Winny, no puedo. Yo… Tú eres la mejor reina que ha tenido Mewni." No lo digo a la ligera o porque sea mi hermana. "Es porque no hay registro de las anteriores." Me dijo siendo bastante humilde, aunque se veía molesta por ese hecho. "No. Es porque reconstruiste el castillo en un día." "Sabes que usé un hechizo para alterar el tiempo." Eso lo dijo como si no fuese impresionante de cualquier manera. "Y reescribiste el libro de hechizos desde cero." "Porque mamá dejó que se quemara. Ani, escucha." Dijo evitando que continuara enumerando su enorme lista de logros. "A mí tampoco me gusta poner esta carga sobre tus hombros, pero tengo que hacerlo. Y no le confiaría este cargo a nadie más que a ti, porque sé que puedes hacerlo." Dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre mi hombro, intentando que yo tuviese algo de confianza sobre mí mismo. "Pero la guardia real me odia, no soy bueno con la magia y yo…" "Glossaryck te ayudará… Espero, puede ser un maestro difícil." Un _todo_ difícil, más bien. "Y sobre la guardia real, te ganarás su respeto. No los fuerces a arrodillarse ante ti, inspíralos a estar de pie junto a ti. Es lo que hace una reina." Terminó esa frase quitándose la corona para ponerla en mi cabeza.

Una lagrima rodó en mi mejilla cuando sus palabras me alentaron. Tenía miedo y quería hacerle muchas preguntas, pero ella tenía que irse. "Prométeme que volverás, Skywynne." Le pedí mientras la abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas. "Es una promesa, Reina Andronia." Ella insistía en llamarme reina. Estaba demasiado emocionado porque ella veía en mí no solo a alguien capaz de tomar su lugar; ella veía en mí a una mujer, quizás más de lo que yo veo a una mujer en mí mismo.

Luego de despedirme, juré que no la decepcionaría y que si ella cree que puedo ser la reina de Mewni, entonces seré la mejor. Después de ella, claramente. "Ani, aún no tengo que irme. No es necesario que te despidas." "Perdón, me dejé llevar."

"Primero lo primero." Me dijo apuntando a la barita, que se veía diferente ahora que estaba en mis manos. "No solo es una reliquia da la familia y un símbolo de autoridad…" No estás ayudando a que me sienta menos nerviosa para nada. "… también es lo que hace la diferencia entre una princesa y una reina." "Pero que la tengas en tus manos no significa que seas capaz de usarla bien." Dijo una voz familiar. Una que normalmente significaba malas noticias y dolores de cabeza.

"Glossaryck, justo a tiempo." Mi hermana lo saludó con algo de desdén. "Irónico, viniendo de la Reina de las horas." Así le dicen a Winny, dado como arreglo el castillo en tan poco tiempo y por ser la primera mewmana en llegar a la dimensión del tiempo. Es un lugar muy raro, por lo que me cuenta. "Ya no soy la reina; saluda a Andronia Butterfly, la nueva gobernadora de Mewni." Gobernadora suena más fuerte que reina, debo decirlo. "No puedes dejar de ser reina así como así, Skywynne. ¿Qué dirá la Alta Comisión de la Magia?" Ni se molestó en saludarme. "Tú creaste la comisión, deberías saber que van a decir. Además, si no piensan ayudarme a luchar contra _La Serpiente_, no me importa lo que tengan que decir." Pocas veces la veía ser así de severa; principalmente porque nunca es así conmigo.

"Oh, es cierto. Entonces ya sé lo que dirá la comisión." Skywynne le dio una mirada que podría partir una piedra a la mitad. "Pero me lo guardaré. Esto… ¿Nos das un minuto, Andronia?" Yo estaba lista para salir por la puerta, pero Winny me detuvo. "Lo que vayas a decir, puedes decírnoslo a las dos." "Muy bien. No puedes hacer reina a tu hermano. Él…" Admito que tiene un punto; no creo que alguna otra reina de Mewni haya cedido su cargo así sin más antes. "Mi hermana es más que capaz de gobernar, Glossaryck. Tú te encargarás de eso." Con una pausa entre las dos frases, sacó el libro de hechizos en el que estaba trabajando y se lo tiró encima a Glossaryck. Él no dijo nada, quizás porque estaba siendo aplastado por un libro más grande que él mismo, y Skywynne se retiró hacia la salida de la habitación. "Tengo que hablar con mi ejército. Los dejaré a solas para que se hagan amigos." Cerró la puerta tras ella, y yo me quedé mirando el libro y la barita, tomándole el peso a mis nuevas responsabilidades.

"Por cierto…" Winny dijo abriendo la puerta lo suficiente como para asomar su cabeza. "… el pueblo querrá conocer a su nueva reina, hablaremos de eso luego. Te quiero, Ani." "También te quiero, Winny."

Luego de tan emotiva casi despedida, me puse de pie firmemente y comencé a hablar con mi nuevo colega y profesor. "No quiero empezar con el pie izquierdo así que… ¿Glossaryck?" Genial, un pie izquierdo. No lo veía por ni una parte. Comencé a llamarlo pero no había caso.

Caminando por la habitación, me tropecé con el libro de hechizos que no sé en que momento había dejado en el suelo. Cuando me decidí a recogerlo, me encontré con que lo había abierto con un pie y dentro de el estaba Glossaryck. "Oh, hola. Vamos de nuevo. Soy…" Me interrumpió mientras me presentaba formalmente. "Sí, sí, Andronia Butterfly, el nuevo rey." No se molesto en llamarme reina. Ahora sé por qué Skywynne le tiro el libro encima. "Sé que Skywynne me pidió que te entrenara, pero no lo haré." Recordé las palabras de mi hermana sobre lo críptico que puede ser este enano azul y supuse que, ahora que soy reina, mi camino no sería coser y cantar. Llenándome de optimismo por como Winny puso tanta fe en mí, interpreté las palabras de Glossaryck como mejor me parecía.

"Lo entiendo, tengo que encontrar mi propio camino. Forjar un sinfín de anécdotas y amistades, pasando por altos y bajos ¡Que me llevaran a ser la mejor reina y usuaria de la barita que puedo ser!" Movía la barita por todas partes mientras daba mi discurso. "No, no es eso, niño. No lo haré porque…" "Porque eres un maestro duro que no quiere demostrar su afecto, lo entiendo." La barita brilló bastante y disparó un rayo que hizo un agujero en el suelo, quemándole una esquina al libro de Skywynne. Él y yo nos miramos un momento y cuando estaba por hacer otro de sus comentarios con doble sentido, yo hable primero. "Altos y bajos, como dije. Tengo que arreglar este piso." "Y tu puntería. Ya trabajaremos en eso." No pude evitar suspirar de emoción ante su primer comentario que indicaba ganas de colaborar. "Veo que sin mi ayuda convertirás este lugar en un queso suizo." Y yo veo que alguien empieza a quererme mucho. No se lo dije porque no quería arruinar el momento de maestro duro y aprendiz no dura.

"Skywynne, su alteza, ¿Qué está…? ¿Qué haces tú con la barita?" Me preguntó un caballero que traía el casco abollado, quién resultaba ser el capitán de la guardia real. Entendí por su cara de enojo que era culpa mía por lo que acababa de pasar.

"Capitán Ratius, yo… Yo estaba practicando, lo siento mucho. Fue un accidente." Si ya no le caía bien, ahora debe odiarme. "Creo que no escuchaste mi pregunta, jovencito. ¿Qué haces TÚ con la barita?" ¿Me creerá si se lo digo? Pensará que estoy jugando con él. Sin embargo, tengo que ganarme su confianza y respeto, Winny lo dijo. "Soy la reina de Mewni ahora. Es mi deber saber usar la barita." Pasaron varios segundos en los que intenté mantener una postura seria, esperando que me creyera mientras me moría de nervios por dentro. Y por fuera.

"Devuélvele esa cosa a Skywynne cuando termines de jugar, ¿Quieres?" Alcé la voz sin querer, pero necesitaba que me tomara en serio. "No estoy jugando. Soy la reina de Mewni y…" "Escucha, niño." Se acercó bastante enojado, haciéndome caer al suelo del susto. "Que seas un príncipe no significa que puedas tomar las cosas de tu hermana." Espero que con eso no se refiera a su ropa. "La guardia real debe proteger a la reina; no nos importa lo que le pase al principito mari…" "¡Suficiente!" Me hubiese encantado ser yo quién gritara así, pero no pude. Tenía mucho miedo.

"No vuelvas a hablar así de mi hermana." Dijo Skywynne irrumpiendo en la escena. "Su alteza, el príncipe…" "La reina Andronia está ensayando con Glossaryck y sus clases son un asunto serio. Te pido que la dejes en paz y me disculpo por los problemas que le haya causado a tu casco." Ratius no dijo nada y luego de recibir la indomable mirada de Winny, se retiró, no sin antes fulminarme con su propia vista. "Eso salió terrible."

"Fue un accidente, Ani. Ratius lo entenderá." Fue lo mismo que le dije, pero lo único que entiende es que soy un marica y ahora pensará que me creo superior porque Skywynne ordenó que yo fuese rey… na. Reina. "Pero sí deberías tener más cuidado con la barita." Me caí de rodillas al suelo solo por la pena que sentía.

"No puedo hacer nada bien sin ti, hermana." Le dije al borde de las lágrimas. No buscaba su piedad, en verdad me sentía una inútil en los cinco minutos que llevo siendo una reina casi oficial. "No tengo lo que hace falta para ser reina." "No, con esa actitud claro que no." Sé que dije que no buscaba su piedad, pero tampoco esperaba que me diera la razón así. "¿Crees que yo tenía lo que hacía falta cuando heredé la barita?" ¿Sinceramente? Sí, sí lo creo. "Pues no, tuve que pasar por mucho. Y te consta, porque estabas ahí a mí lado." "Ese es el problema, Winny. Yo no te tendré a mi lado." En ese momento lo perdí y comencé a llorar. "No tengo a nadie de mi lado. El capitán de la guardia me odia, Glossaryck no quiere enseñarme, tú te irás por quién sabe cuánto y yo… yo ni si quiera sé quién soy. Estoy tan confundido con lo que la gente espera de mí." Skywynne se acercó a mí poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro. "Lo último que quieres es decepcionarlos, ¿No es así?" La miré con mis ojos aun llorosos. Era justo lo que estaba pensando. "¿Cómo lo sabes?" "Porque eres mi hermana, Ani, querida. Sé que tienes un enorme corazón, eso es algo muy bueno para una futura reina; pero siempre te dejas a ti para el final. Habrá gente que se aprovechará de eso… Pero hay otras como yo que lo aprecian infinitamente." La abracé a la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo porque ya no aguantaba llorar arrodillada en el suelo. Cada palabra me hizo sentir muy especial porque venían de la persona que más admiro en este mundo.

Me encantaría de verdad sentir que puedo ser una buena reina, pero… pero tengo mucho miedo. Le temo al capitán de la guardia real, a Glossaryck, a usar la barita… No, no es eso, Andronia. Sabes que Winny confía en que eres capaz de superar todo. Eso es lo que realmente te aterra.

Fallarle a la única persona que confía en ti y que te acepta tal como eres.

**Capítulo 2, No es fácil**

"Así que, sin más preámbulo…" Ha pasado un día desde que Skywynne me dio la noticia de que yo sería la nueva reina. Apenas pude dormir pensando en que, al despertar, estaría en el primer día del resto de mi vida, a cargo de un reino entero que espera a una mujer capaz que los guíe hacia la prosperidad. Pero lo más terrible es la parte de la mujer capaz; yo apenas soy una mujer, mucho menos una capaz.

"Ani, ven aquí un momento." Skywynne me había despertado temprano. Debe ser parte de mi entrenamiento como futura reina. "¿Sí? ¿Qué necesitas, hermana?" La había seguido hasta su habitación y cuando entré no podía creer lo que veía. "En unos minutos daré un discurso sobre nuestra situación actual en la guerra contra _La Serpiente_. Les diré que tendré que dejar el trono para detenerlo y que tú serás la nueva reina de Mewni en mi ausencia." La parte que no podía creer era que ella tenía en sus manos un vestido hermoso, de varios tonos de calipso, el cual no tenía intenciones de ponerse ella misma. Los colores de Winny son más bien naranjo y amarillo.

"Sí te estaba escuchando pero… ¿Eso es para mí?" Le pregunté mientras mi voz temblaba bastante. "Claro, lo mandé a hacer hace unos días. Así no tendrás que pedirme prestada mi ropa." Dijo riéndose un poco mientras se acercaba a mí. Yo me habría reído si no fuese por lo emocionada y nerviosa que estaba. "Vamos, Andronia. Pruébatelo." Me brillaron los ojos y empecé por quitarme el pijama. "Ay, disculpa Winny. Casi me desnudo frente a ti." Ella se dio vuelta mientras se reía. "No sería la primera vez que veo tu cosita. Con lo negligente que era mamá, yo terminaba bañándote cuando eras un bebé." Okey, no necesitaba saber eso.

Como se trata de Winny, no me hice problemas al desvestirme con ella en la misma habitación, incluso si estaba de espaldas. Es que no me gusta lo que tengo entre mis piernas. Solo por tener un pene la gente de Mewni espera cosas que simplemente no puedo darles. Y hace usar bragas sumamente incómodo. Al cabo de unos segundos, le pedí ayuda a mi hermana para que me ajustara el vestido por la espalda y luego ella me arreglo el pelo que tenía hecho un desastre por haber salido de la cama hace tan poco. Sin reconocer a la persona que había en el espejo, miré a Skywynne y le hice una pregunta que tantas veces antes le había hecho. "¿Me veo como una princesa, hermana?" Ahora ella me dijo algo que jamás había oído. "Te ves como una reina."

Esas cinco palabras las he repetido en mi mente durante todo el discurso de Winny frente a Mewni. Después de todo, si no me lo creía yo, nadie más en el reino lo creería. Nadie además de Skywynne, al menos. "… les presento a la nueva gobernadora de Mewni, mi hermana, la Reina Andronia Butterfly." Esa era mi señal. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo y evidentemente no tenía preparado ni un discurso de aceptación de la corona ni nada parecido. Caminé lentamente hacia el balcón mientras escuchaba los ruidosos murmullos acoplados del pueblo, que mostraban un amplio rango de emociones diferentes. Confusión era la principal. Los segundos que me tardé en encontrarme con mi hermana se hicieron eternos y se repetían en mi cabeza las preguntas que todo Mewni se estaba haciendo en ese momento.

"¿Hermana?" "Pensaba que la reina solo tenía un hermano." "¿Será tan buena como Skywynne?" Esa ultima pregunta solo me la hacía yo, aunque era bastante válida.

Finalmente luego de la tortura que fue caminar hasta el balcón, me encontraba cara a cara con un pueblo entero que esperaba que les dijera algo; lo que sea, mientras no me quedase ahí como una estatua. Un silencio de ultratumba se apoderó del reino entero, pero fue interrumpido por una tos que venía de muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. "Ani…" Sí, estaba tan nerviosa que no me di cuenta de que Winny me estaba llamando disimuladamente para ofrecerme la corona y la barita de manera oficial. "Oh, sí. Que tonta… Esto… Antes de aceptar la corona, quiero decir unas palabras." Ella hizo un gesto para que empezara mi discurso. "Pueblo de Mewni. Yo, Andronia Butterfly…" ¿Qué digo? ¿Hablo de que en verdad soy hombre? ¿Trato de convencerlos de que me traten como a una mujer? Mientras más dudaba, más estiraba el silencio en medio de mi discurso. Tenía que actuar, pero si lo hacía muy a prisa quizás diga algo sin pensarlo. "… espero cumplir mi rol como su reina lo mejor que me sea posible, tal cual mi hermana lo ha hecho hasta ahora." Con un montón de cosas más que decir y una sonrisa muy incómoda, solo cerré mi discurso de inmediato, diciendo que eran libres de irse. Realmente estaba nerviosa. Skywynne, algo avergonzada y apresurada, les pidió que no se retiraran todavía, puesto que aun no hacía oficial mi coronación.

"Como actual reina de Mewni, yo, Skywynne Butterfly, te cedo la corona…" Dijo poniéndola en mi cabeza. "… y la barita de la familia…" La puso en mi mano mientras yo la sostenía firmemente, con lo que cambió de forma nuevamente. "… como símbolos de que ahora eres tú, Andronia Butterfly, quién gobernará Mewni hacia la prosperidad y un mañana más brillante." El pueblo aplaudió sin muchas ganas; después de todo, tuvieron que quedarse unos minutos más luego de que les dijera que se fueran. Me sentí mal por eso, pero también estaba conmovida por la ceremonia y, finalmente, muerta de nervios al darme cuenta de que ahora en verdad era la reina.

"Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios…" Me repetía en voz baja una y otra vez, sentada en mi cama. "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?" "Al menos una hora. Ani, ya acéptalo, eres una reina ahora." La conversación entre Glossaryck y mi hermana me hizo darme cuenta de que en realidad no hablaba en voz tan baja como creía. "Pe-pe-pe-pero… Me siento sobrecogida por la responsabilidad." Winny se levantó y me abrazó por varios segundos. "Es normal, todo esto es muy repentino para ti." Se quedó callada un largo momento. "Sé que es un mal momento, pero tengo que marcharme. Mi ejercito me espera y… y lamento mucho no poder quedarme más tiempo para ayudarte." Es curioso, viniendo de alguien famosa por manipular el tiempo. Bromas aparte, me sentía realmente mal por, bueno, todo. No tenía ni idea de que hacer como reina y la persona que es mi hermana y única amiga aquí tiene que dejarme sola. Quería llorar, pero recordé la promesa que le hice a Skywynne y para cumplirla tenía que ser una mujer fuerte. Bueno, más bien me lo prometí a mi misma, pero el punto es que para ser la mejor reina de Mewni no puedo ser una niña llorona. Ni si quiera una adulta llorona.

Aguantándome las lágrimas como mejor pude, miré a Skywynne a los ojos y me despedí de ella, esta vez en serio. "Mucha suerte, hermana." "Lo mismo digo, su majestad." Ella insistía en recordarme mi nuevo puesto, pero no me gusta que me trate diferente por eso. "Te quiero mucho, Winny." Ella se estiró un poco para darme un beso en la frente. "Yo también te amo, Ani." Y con ese gesto, salió de mi habitación para emprender una aventura de la que dependía el destino de Mewni. Dejó de ser la reina y aun así se preocupa tanto por su pueblo. Tengo un largo camino que recorrer si quiero llegar a ser como ella algún día, y ese camino empieza por aprender a usar el legado de la familia, la barita mágica.

**Capítulo 3, Se necesita confianza**

"Andronia, ¿estás por ahí? Vamos a empezar tus…" Preguntaba Glossaryck, entrando a mi habitación por la ventana. Ese tipo odia hacer las cosas como la gente común, pero yo tampoco soy muy normal para empezar. "¡No me mires! ¡No me mires!" Le decía tapándome la cara, porque aun no me había puesto el maquillaje. Ahora que soy reina no puedo verme vulgar.

"¿Es necesario?" Me preguntó, a lo que respondí lo mismo que acabo de decir. Me veía terrible y, durante la noche, una vez más no logré conciliar el sueño, pensando en mis responsabilidades como nueva reina de Mewni. Si fuese tan naturalmente atractiva como Winny, no tendría que maquillarme tanto a diario. "No te entiendo en lo más mínimo, Andronia." "Pues somos dos." Él ignoró mi comentario y me entregó la barita, poniéndola sobre mis manos. Desde que mi hermana me la heredó, tiene una forma diferente a la que tenía antes. Eso se debe a que la barita inmediatamente se adapta a la naturaleza de su portadora, como si reconociera a quién le pertenece incluso antes de que esa misma persona lo sepa. En manos de Skywynne, la barita tenía la forma de un reloj de arena. En mi caso… en mi caso debe ser una cruel broma del destino, porque se veía como un pene. Así la veo yo, al menos; quizás es otra cosa.

"Glossaryck, ¿por qué…?" Se adelantó a mí, como si supiera lo que iba a preguntarle. "No me preguntes, esa cosa es aun más extraña que yo." Genial, eso elimina toda la confianza que tenía en lograr aprender a usarla en el corto plazo. "Lo que sí sé, es que empezaremos por tu postura. Quítate esos tacones." Iba a hacerlo aunque no me lo pidiera; en todos estos años no me he acostumbrado a caminar en esas monstruosidades a las que llaman calzado. Aunque primero terminé de retocarme la cara. No iba a dejarme el maquillaje a medias y definitivamente era mejor que no llevarlo puesto, incluso si solo voy a estar en mi habitación.

"Mi postura, muy bien." Hablaba para mi misma mientras imitaba las poses que había en una página del libro de hechizos que Glossaryck dejó abierta frente a mí. Él se había puesto detrás de mí por precaución, considerando que la última vez destruí el suelo de la habitación. Luego de seguir cada paso con los movimientos menos ágiles jamás realizados por cualquier mewmano, logré que la barita brillara unos dos segundos antes de apagarse sin hacer nada. Es mejor que destrozar la infraestructura del castillo, pero aun así me sentí decepcionada. "Estás más tiesa que la canilla de un pirata, Ani. Tienes que soltarte más, relajarte un poco." Para ti es fácil decirlo… Un momento. ¿Me dijo _tiesa? _¿Cómo en una _mujer tiesa_? Oh, es lo más feliz que he estado en estos últimos días. "¡Sí! ¡Eso haré!" Me mostré muy emocionada y él parecía no saber por qué. Creo, quizás parte de sus poco ortodoxos métodos de aprendizaje incluyen tratarme como mujer para que entremos en confianza. O no, puede que solo se le haya escapado. De cualquier forma, la siguiente vez que realicé la rutina, resultó mucho mejor.

"Glossaryck, ¿qué hechizo estoy practicando?" Le pregunté una vez de lograr hacer los pasos de manera más fluida. "¿Qué no sabes leer? Es _levitato_, niña. Es el truco más básico y menos explosivo del libro." Dios, soy una tonta. Sí sale escrito el nombre ahí mismo. Esto esta siendo más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero creo que estoy progresando bien con los bailes.

"¿Tengo que bailar cada vez que quiera hacer levitar algo? Suena impráctico." Ya me dolían los pies, llevábamos todo el día en esto. Había hecho flotar una manzana que había por ahí unos cuantos centímetros para cuando se me ocurrió hacer esa pregunta.

"No. Pero es divertido verte hacerlo cada vez." Me habría enojado si no estuviese tan cansada y si no estuviese tan emocionada por mi progreso hoy. Aprendí mi primer hechizo y no he hecho agujeros en el suelo. Me sentía llena de confianza y orgullo en mi misma, dos cosas que muy pocas veces antes había sentido. Antes de que pudiera agradecerle, él se había ido, dejándome en mi habitación con el libro, mi barita y mis nuevos conocimientos. Es decir, sola.

Mirándome al espejo mientras me quitaba el maquillaje para dormir, pensé en lo mucho que quería contarle a Skywynne sobre mi primer día sin ella. Intenté no pensar mucho, pues casi me pongo a llorar y no quiero tener que quitarme el rímel corrido por las lágrimas. La extrañaba bastante y me preocupaba por como le estará yendo. La verdad es que el ejército que reunió dejaba bastante que desear, pero ella confía mucho en ellos. Ella es una persona que confía en la gente en general, de ahí a que me encargara ser reina.

Fui a mi cama y, por primera vez en dos días, pude quedarme dormida. Me costó, pero pude.

Lo que no me costó fue despertar. Había mucho ruido fuera de mi cuarto, del cual no había salido en todo el día de ayer, así que salí a ver que estaba pasando. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a los miembros de la Alta Comisión de la Magia parados frente a mi puerta y aun más grande fue al ver que un guardia del palacio estaba intentando que bajaran la voz para no despertarme. Cómo es el primer guardia que parece estar de mi lado, le pregunté muy amablemente que estaba pasando. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

"Mi reina, les explicaba que-" "Ver para creer. Skywynne realmente lo hizo." Dijo uno de los miembros de la comisión, groseramente interrumpiendo al joven guardia. Se trataba de _Hekapoo_, la chica encargada de forjar y de que funcionen todas las tijeras dimensionales. También es la más temperamental de la comisión y se veía muy enojada como para tolerarme a mí o a cualquiera. El pobre guardia debe haberla pasado muy mal lidiando con ella y con _Rhombulos_, el otro miembro que acompañaba a Hekapoo. Él no es tan temperamental ni odioso, pero es un idiota que actúa sin pensar y normalmente eso se traduce en que cristalice gente inocente.

"Así es." Dije de manera fría, sin intenciones de dejarme pisotear por ella. "Muy bien." Fue igual de fría que yo y nos miramos a los ojos por varios segundos, hasta que ella volvió a hablar. "Pues le deseo suerte, Reina Andronia." Dio una sonrisa muy tranquila con la que yo misma me habría tranquilizado de no ser por lo atónita que estaba de recibir apoyo real. Rhombulos estaba igual de confundido. "¿Qué? ¿No veníamos a regañar a Skywynne por tomar esa decisión o a su hermano en caso de que ella no estuviese?" "Cambié de idea. Me cayó bien la nueva reina. Vámonos, Rhombulos." Le dijo mientras abría un portal con sus tijeras.

"¡Esperen!" Les pedí antes de que se fueran. Quería preguntarles algo. "¿Por qué no apoyaron a mi hermana?" Hekapoo seguía tranquila, pero lo que dijo sonó a que estaba bastante molesta. "Porque enfrentarse a _La Serpiente_ es un suicidio. Además él solo quiere matar a tu familia." Ahí fue cuanto entendí su actitud. Yo no le caía bien. "Yo no te caigo bien, ¿verdad? No, solo me tienes lástima porque estás contentísima esperando a que _La Serpiente_ nos mate a mi hermana y a mí." Parecía que quería excusarse, pero no la dejé hablar. "Pues te tengo malas noticias, Hekapoo. Skywynne va a derrotarlo y mi familia va a reinar por generaciones." Cómo estaba consumida por la ira, no me di cuenta de lo que se podía interpretar de lo que acababa de decir. "Eso es justo lo que Cul odia de ustedes." Sin decir nada más, los dos se retiraron.

Miré al guardia que había tenido que ver esa escena y, muy torpemente, decidí incomodarlo más con otra pregunta. "Las Butterfly no somos unas tiranas, ¿verdad?" Ni yo me lo creía después de lo que acababa de decir, pero esperaba una segunda opinión. "Esto… yo…" _Sí_, en otras palabras.

Somos una familia horrible. Mi mamá es tan negligente que prefirió dejar que el castillo se incendiara mientras vacacionaba y procrastinaba a realizar sus deberes como reina. De no ser por Skywynne, probablemente el apellido Butterfly sería sinónimo de basura. "…yo creo que son buenas personas." Somos tan malas que había olvidado que él seguía parado aquí. "No, esa solo es Winny. Yo…" "Aun no ha tenido su oportunidad, mi reina. Yo creo que usted hará un excelente trabajo gobernando Mewni…" Eso lo aprecio mucho… un momento, hablando de madres negligentes… "… y creo que usted es muy linda-" "¡Los hijos de Skywynne! ¡Los había olvidado hasta ahora!" Ignoré por completo lo que dijo el guardia cuyo nombre aun no conozco y salí corriendo a la guardería donde esperaba con toda mi alma que estuviesen los dos pequeños.

"¡Jushtin! ¡Solaria!" Eran unas criaturitas los dos, no tenían más de dos años. Se alegraron de verme y con mucho cuidado los levanté uno por uno para abrazarlos. "Me preguntaba cuando llegaría su mami." Dijo la señora de la guardería como si estuviese retándome. Estaba retándome, pero su voz no sonaba así. "Perdón, tuve un día muy ocupado ayer con mis clases de magia. Por cierto, ¿ya tuvieron su…?" Me miró sin entenderme. "Su… perdón, no se como decirlo." Seguía mirándome como si yo fuese una tonta; y tenía razón. "Es que no quiero preguntar si ya… tu…" La señora reaccionó al fin. "¿Si yo qué?" Por favor, no lo haga mas difícil para mí. "Es que yo no puedo. Contaba con que mi hermana le dijera eso antes de encargarle a sus hijas…" No cambió su mirada en todo este tiempo, hasta que terminé esa oración; en ese instante comenzó a reírse demasiado y temía que se estuviese riendo de mí. "Estaba jugando contigo; Skywynne me contó sobre tu situación." Me sentí aliviada, cuando de repente ella empezó a desvestirse frente a mí. Grité muy fuerte y me tapé la cara. "¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto una teta en tu vida?" Pues sí, pero eran de mi mamá, no de una señora extraña.

Ella excusó mi vergüenza y amamantó a mis sobrinos, dejándolos conmigo al acabar para que, en sus palabras, _vean como figura materna a una familiar de verdad. _Me emocioné tanto como me extrañé con ese comentario. ¿Yo, siendo una figura materna? Puedo maquillarme, vestirme, peinarme y actuar como mujer hasta que todo Mewni se lo crea, pero eso es algo que jamás lograré ser. Una madre. Pero estoy bien con eso, no soy fanática de los pequeños; incluso si Solaria y Jushtin son encantadores. Es solo que es un recordatorio constante de que nunca seré una mujer de verdad, como una maldición. Debería dejar de pensar en eso o voy a llorar frente a los niños.

"Gracias por cuidarlos mientras no estoy disponible." Le dije a la señora cuando logré que se quedaran dormidos. "Me quita un tremendo peso de encima." Ella me miró con la misma seriedad que tenía antes. "Agradécele a tu hermana. De no ser por ella, yo sería una granjera muerta de hambre. Me salvó cuando me dio trabajo." ¿Hay algo que Skywynne no haga bien?

"Por cierto, esos niños no van a quedarse así por mucho." No entendí a lo que se refería. "Van a crecer y vas a necesitar algo más fuerte que esos fideos a los que llamas brazos para levantarlos." Con que a eso se refería. "No pretendo decirle como gobernar, reina, pero tome el ejemplo de su hermana…" Siempre hago eso. "… ella es una mujer fuerte, en todo sentido. Por eso ella es una mujer de verdad." Vaya, eso fue duro. Sé la realidad duele pero, ¿es la fuerza lo que realmente hace a una mujer una mujer? Winny jamás me mencionó nada parecido.

Volví a mi habitación luego de un agotador día y me quité las sandalias para recostarme en mi cama y pensar en las tantas cosas que me habían dicho hoy. Para empezar, que la Alta Comisión nos prefiere muertos a arriesgar sus vidas por Mewni. Como odio a esa Hekapoo, se cree tan importante por crear las tijeras dimensionales. Aun así, me arrepiento de decirle lo que le dije y, como reina, lo mejor será que arregle las cosas con ella y toda la comisión de manera diplomática. No por ellos, sino por la familia Butterfly y su demacrado nombre, el cual Winny se ha esforzado bastante en devolver a su gloria. O darle gloria, más bien, considerando lo poco que se sabe de nuestros antepasados, una ignorancia que se acentuó luego de que mamá dejara que el libro de hechizos, el único registro de la familia, se quemara.

Estaba tan molesta pensando en esas cosas que había olvidado los puntos altos del día, como ver las alegres caras de mis sobrinos. Al menos ellos no me juzgan por ser como soy. Sé positiva, Andronia; no ha sido un día tan terrible. Tienes mucho por lo que sonreír todavía.

Un momento… ¿Ese guardia dijo que soy linda? ¡No! ¿O sí? No, no hay forma de… Ay, ¿por qué estoy tan sonrojada? Él no debe tener ni idea de que no soy una chica de verdad. Ahora me siento mal por él y eso que es el único guardia que ha mostrado ser leal. Genial, otra noche que voy a desvelarme por pensar demasiado las cosas.

**Capítulo 4, Alguien en quién creer**

"Vas muy bien, Ani." Ni yo me creo que ese comentario viniera de Glossaryck. Él ha sido un buen maestro, pero jamás esperé que me diera un mensaje realmente alentador y mucho menos que usara el apodo que mi hermana me puso. "Gracias, eh… ¡Glossy! ¿Puedo llamarte así?" Me miró algo desconcertado. "Eh, claro, supongo. Como sea, tengo buenas y malas noticias para ti." Ay, no.

"Espera, no." Vaya, que alivio. "Las buenas ya te las di." Demonios. "La mala noticia es que Baby viene a evaluarte." Vaya, que alivio. "No tienes idea de quién es Baby, ¿verdad?" Demonios, es muy bueno leyéndome. "De hecho, me suena un poco pero, ¿podrías refrescarme la memoria?" No pasó ni un segundo entre que Glossaryck abriera la boca y que mi mente se llenara de flashbacks de Skywynne hablándome de esa tal Baby. Sufrí instantáneamente un terrible ataque de ansiedad, casi desmayándome. "Parece que lo recordaste." "¿¡Por qué!? Llevo apenas una semana como reina, ¿por qué quiere evaluarme tan pronto?" Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y me costaba respirar. Me dolía mucho la cabeza; solo quería tirarme a mi cama a descansar.

"¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo vendrá?" Le pregunté sin que me respondiera la otra pregunta. "Mañana." Grité durante un segundo antes de desmayarme de verdad. No sé cuanto tiempo pasé así; podrían ser minutos, horas, quizás hasta el día en el que debía practicar antes de ser evaluada por la más terrible profesora de magia que Mewni ha conocido. Puede que se vea adorable, pero Baby es un monstruo hecho de sarcasmo y pasividad agresiva. Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que en verdad habían pasado solo dos minutos. "Creo que crees que no estás preparada." "Y yo creo que creo que nadie en la historia de la familia Butterfly ha estado preparada para ser evaluada por Baby." Apuesto a que Winny lo habría estado.

Aun estando mareada, varios pensamientos cruzaron mi mente, uno de ellos que me hizo estar más enojada que ansiosa. "Fueron ellos, ¿no?" Le pregunté a Glossaryck, bastante seria. "¿Disculpa?" "La Alta Comisión. Ellos enviaron a Baby, ¿verdad?" Él solo asintió y de pura rabia lancé mi almohada a la pared, para luego gritar con mi cara pegada a mi cama, la cual ahogó el ruido de mis sollozos. "¿Por qué me odian tanto?" Le pregunté una vez que dejé de patalear. No parecía entenderme y recordé que él no estaba ahí cuando me los encontré ayer fuera de mi habitación, así que le conté lo que pasó. Cuando acabé, Glossaryck solo frunció el ceño y me pidió que esperara un segundo y luego desapareció, dejándome a solas en mi cuarto.

En mi desesperada ansiedad, conté cada segundo en los que él no volvía. No sé por qué pensé que cuando dijo _espera un segundo_ era literalmente un segundo, pero nunca se sabe cuando se trata de Glossaryck. Como no aparecía, decidí dar un paseo por el castillo para distraerme. Aunque mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, había algo en los grandes pasillos del palacio que me calmaba.

Caminaba con una mano apoyada en la pared; aun estaba pálida y mareada por la sorpresa y me sentía bajo una presión enorme. "Una semana, es todo lo que durarás como reina si Baby te reprueba. Lo peor es que le fallarás a Win-" Fui interrumpida al chocar con alguien, por no fijarme por donde caminaba, y debe ser la peor persona con la que podía chocar en todo el castillo. "¡Capitán! Lo siento mucho…" Él siguió de largo, ignorándome por completo, junto al hecho de que chocó conmigo. Está bien que no pueda aceptar que soy reina, pero al menos podría aceptar que soy una persona.

"Discúlpelo, reina Andronia. Es que tenemos prisa." Me di vuelta para darme cuenta de que quien se excusaba por el grosero capitán era el guardia que me dijo linda ayer, así que me sonrojé de inmediato. "¿P-prisa? ¿P-por q-qué?" No sé si tartamudeaba de los nervios o del cansancio. "Tenemos un ejercicio de simulacro hoy. Aunque el capitán no se veía muy animado al respecto." Por supuesto que no, son ejercicios de _rescatar a la reina en caso de ataque de monstruos_ y para él ya no hay reina a la que rescatar. Pero es significa que… "Entonces, ¿no debería estar preparada yo también?" El guardia cuyo nombre sigo sin conocer me dijo muy amablemente y casi tan ruborizado como yo que yo debería esperar en la sala del trono. En todo este tiempo, como he tenido practicar magia y cuidar a mis sobrinos como prioridades, no me había sentado todavía. Le agradecí y sin preguntarle su nombre por segunda vez, fui caminando al trono.

De camino a la sala pensé en dos cosas. Primero en que yo debería estar practicando magia, no teniendo simulacros de rescate en los que debo actuar como una chica indefensa, la cual esencialmente soy. Segundo, en las vueltas que le daba al cumplido que me había dado el guardia hace unos días, como si significara algo más. Quizás le gusto, pero en ese caso tendría que decirle que no soy lo que él cree y que soy un chico en realidad. Además, no sé si estará bien que un guardia quiera salir con la reina. No es que me crea superior a nadie, pero me da por pensar en muchas cosas.

Una vez llegué al trono, pensé en una tercera cosa. ¿Qué significa el trono? ¿Por qué es que sentarme en él con esta cosa puntiaguda en mi cabeza me hace superior al resto? Sobre todo a alguien como yo que durante toda su vida le han dado todo en bandeja. No he hecho nada para ser superior a nadie. Caramba, ¿es que un asiento en verdad me puede hacer sentir tan mal?

Finalmente, luego de mentalizarme de que solo es una silla linda, decidí sentarme en ella. Desde ahí la sala del trono se veía diferente; desde arriba, para empezar. Sentada ahí sentía que cualquier persona que entrara por esa puerta tendría algo que decirme, algo que pedirme o preguntarme. Es un lugar donde yo importo. No, es mejor que eso; es un lugar donde lo que tengo que decir es tomado en cuenta.

Mientras pensaba en eso, la puerta se abrió de golpe y recordé lo que estaba haciendo ahí en primer lugar. "Su majestad, tenemos que ponerla a salvo." Dijo el capitán Ratius con el peor ánimo de la historia. Yo tampoco fanática de los simulacros, pero está claro que él tiene sus motivos para comportarse así y en parte no lo culpo; no debe ser fácil que cambien a tu jefe de un día a otro, menos si tu anterior jefe era Skywynne Butterfly. Como sea, intenté ser una buena damisela en apuros en honor respeto que tengo que ganarme. "Guardias, eh… ¿Qué debo decir?" ¡No, tonta! Nunca digas eso en voz alta, ¿es que no sabes nada de actuación? ¿Tan nerviosa estoy que me trato de tonta e ignorante a mí misma?

Ignorando mi ineptitud, los guardias llegaron a mi lado para asegurar el perímetro. El primero en llegar fue mi favorito, el guardia cuyo nombre aun no tengo el atine de preguntar. El resto, luego de asegurar las ventanas, comenzó a empujar el trono para revelar unas escaleras debajo de este mientras Ratius se ponía detrás de mí. "Camine alteza, los monstruos podrían llegar en cualquier momento." He visto funerales más animados que él, en serio.

Yo, por el contrario, me emocioné bastante cuando ese guardia me tomó de la mano para ayudarme a bajar las escaleras, gesto al que respondí sudando un montón. Aparte de eso, también me emocionaba conocer una nueva parte del castillo, por la cual caminé rodeada de guardias que parecían no odiarme como yo creía hasta llegar a una sala segura al final del pasillo. Al menos eso pensaba mi mente inocente antes de ver que dicha _sala segura _era la misma sala del trono. "Un momento, ¿Cómo…? No, ¿por qué estamos aquí de nuevo?" Los guardias me lo explicaron y sinceramente me gustaría tener la magia de Skywynne para volver diez segundos al pasado, cuando no sabía lo que me dijeron. "Su madre, la reina Lyric, ideo este pasillo." "¡Sí! Ella pensó que los monstruos pensarían que el cuarto estaba vacío y no volverían." Típico de mamá, siempre buscando una excusa para quedarse sentada.

"No quiero decirles cómo hacer su trabajo, pero esto es estúpido." Algunos guardias se mostraron desanimados por mi comentario y antes de que pudiese disculparme, alguien más habló. "Su hermana jamás lo encontró estúpido." Pues debe haberlo pensado, al menos. "Ella jamás hubiese necesitado que la rescatáramos así-" Aquí va de nuevo, va a decir que soy un niño débil y todo eso. "-porque, siendo tan fuerte como es, habría podido derrotar sola a cualquier monstruo sin nuestra ayuda." ¿No lo dijo? No, de seguro lo dirá ahora. "No sé si ella realmente pensaba que es estúpido o no, pero siempre formó parte del simulacro porque sabía que es parte de nuestro trabajo y ella lo respetaba." ¿Cómo pasé de ser la víctima de su odio a ser la persona intolerante e irrespetuosa? ¿Por qué me lo dice como si quisiera darme una lección en vez de con un tono de enojo?

"¡Lo siento!" Le dije arrodillada. Él solo me miró y levantó una ceja mientras yo aguantaba las lágrimas, apretando los dientes. "Lamento no ser la reina que Skywynne fue… en verdad siento que tengan que preocuparse por alguien tan débil. Siento faltarle el respeto a sus tradiciones y Ratius, siento lo de tu casco el otro día." Algunos guardias se rieron, pero el capitán les gruñó para que se callaran. "Yo no pedí ser reina, como ustedes no pidieron tener que servirme…" "Niño, fue un accidente." Me dijo de repente, quizás para callarme y por segundo pensé que simplemente había ignorado las otras cosas que dije. "Estabas practicando, le pudo pasar a cualquiera."

Escuché la voz de mi hermana en mi cabeza. "Fue un accidente, Ani. Ratius lo entenderá."

No podía creerlo y el siguió hablando ante mi falta de respuesta. "Ahora levántate, una reina fuerte no debe ponerse a llorar así." ¿Cómo espera que no llore si de un día para otro me trata como mujer y con respeto?

Volví a escuchar a Winny en mi cabeza. "… te ganarás su respeto. No los fuerces a arrodillarse ante ti, inspíralos a estar de pie junto a ti." Finalmente entendí a lo que se refería.

No era que me estuviese tratando con respeto por ser la reina y con eso me dio a entender que en verdad no ignoró mis disculpas; las aceptó de tal modo que comenzó a verme como un semejante. Una vez que estuve de rodillas rogándole disculpas, ni uno era superior al otro; yo era Andronia y él Ratius, y ese momentáneo quiebre de la jerarquía me hizo ver que eso es todo lo que hay. Me puse de pie a su lado y entendiendo que el respeto debía de venir de mi parte para poder recibirlo, le agradecí. Puede que el lo tomara como un gracias por aceptar mis disculpas y quizás jamás sepa como me ayudó a crecer como persona y como reina.

Les aplaudí a los guardias por un simulacro exitoso y los devolví a sus puestos de trabajo, sonriéndole a Ratius mientras me despedía con la mano. Cuando cerró la puerta, pude dejar caer varias lágrimas en paz. Nuevamente no le pregunté su nombre al guardia, pero supongo que tendré muchas oportunidades ahora que la guardia real ya no me odia.

Volví a mi cuarto y me encontré con Glossaryck, quién me estaba esperando. "¿Estuviste llorando?" "¿Qué? No, como se te- ¿Se me corrió el rímel?" El asintió con la cabeza y mientras me preparaba para quitarme el maquillaje el me contó los frutos de su visita a la Comisión. "Te tengo buenas noticias, Andronia." Vaya, que agradable oír eso.

"¿Entonces Baby no vendrá mañana?" Le pregunté llena de esperanza. "Oh, no. Vendrá mañana definitivamente." Segundo ataque de pánico del día. "¡¿Entonces cuales son las buenas noticias?!" "Que será una buena oportunidad para probarte a ti misma. Eso y que tenías razón, fue Hekapoo en persona quién le dijo que viniera." No me desmayé pero sí me tapé la cara con la almohada para gritar de frustración. "Le pedí a Baby que no sea tan estricta contigo." Dejé de patalear y lo miré. Antes miré la almohada, la cual deje manchada de maquillaje corrido. "¿Qué?" "Le expliqué tu situación. Le dio algo de lástima y dijo que no te quitará la barita si repruebas." Genial, doy lástima. Sinceramente lo vería como algo malo si no fuese porque realmente no estoy lista para ser evaluada por Baby.

Una vez estuve sin maquillaje me fui a dormir y pensar en mi día. Más bien, en lo que haría mañana. No es que no haya sido un día memorable, pero el que se venía mañana me aterraba. Decidí que luego de que Baby me evaluara, iría yo misma a arreglar mis problemas con la Comisión. Si pude hacerlo con la guardia real y Ratius, me sentía llena de confianza para hacerlo con esa tropa de pesados que odian a mi familia.

**Capítulo 5, Mucha fuerza**

"¡Ratius!" Grité, pero era tarde. Se había ido. Ni si quiera sé si me escuchó antes de que cerraran el pasillo oculto bajo el trono. Había que moverse rápido y los guardias no me dieron tiempo de llorar su muerte. El castillo estaba siendo asediado por monstruos, porque se corrió la voz de que Skywynne ya no era la reina y eso les hizo pensar que estaba indefenso. Ratius logró derrotar a algunos él solo, pero eran demasiados y al final… No quiero mencionarlo de nuevo.

¿Qué te prepara para aceptar una muerte? Cuando Skywynne se fue pensé que eso era lo más cercano a perder a alguien, pero no es lo mismo. Al menos tengo la esperanza de que volverá.

Él no.

Al salir del pasillo secreto, me sorprendió darme cuenta de que los monstruos se habían ido. El plan de mamá había funcionado, los monstruos abandonaron la sala del trono y el resto de la guardia real logró repeler a los que él no pudo, terminando su trabajo. Salimos todos de ahí; yo aun cargaba a Solaria en mis brazos y le tapé los ojos para que no viera su cuerpo en el suelo.

No fui evaluada por Baby hoy. Me encerré en mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con un hechizo nacido de la desesperación y el sufrimiento. Pasé mucho tiempo en mi cama, no sabría decir cuánto. Solo sé que se me acabaron las lágrimas de pensar en que hoy un buen hombre dio su vida por mí. Por alguien que literalmente jamás había hecho algo bueno por él. No me culpo de su muerte, pero sé que hay cosas que habría podido hacer de ser más fuerte. Pero ya pasó. Ser la hermana de la Reina de las Horas me ha enseñado una cosa. El tiempo es una ilusión, y como toda ilusión depende de la persona que la observa.

Pero no puedes retrocederlo.

Puedes leer un libro, hacer algo entretenido, incluso dormir para que pase más rápido.

Pero no puedes retrocederlo.

Eso no quita el dolor que siento, ni de casualidad. Solo evita que me martirice más tiempo por esto. Sé que donde sea que esté él, al menos esta contento porque hizo su trabajo. Me salvó. Es algo que siempre le agradeceré, incluso si no pude decírselo en persona.

"¿Andronia? ¿Estás despierta?" Me encantaría no estarlo pero, ¿cómo dormir luego de una experiencia así? "Baby dijo que aprobaste. Le sorprendió tu hechizo." "¿Le sorprendió como me aislé de todos durante un día entero? Es lo único que hago bien." No estoy siendo dura conmigo misma, siempre he sido buena para eso. Skywynne es a la única que he dejado entrar en mi vida. Siempre sentí que nadie más que ella entendería como me siento respecto a quién soy e incluso hablarlo con ella me fue difícil. El punto es que por no querer explicarlo preferí no hablarlo con nadie más que ella. Mamá aun debe creer que usar la ropa de mi hermana es una fase de mi vida.

"Estas siendo dura contigo mismo y ese usualmente es mi trabajo." La última persona a la que quise dejar entrar en mi vida pagó el precio. Glossaryck es un caso extraño, es mi maestro pero se mantiene algo al margen de mis decisiones personales. "Mira, niña. Skywynne me pidió ayudarte y no puedo hacerlo así." No le dije nada porque esperaba que se fuera si creía que no quería hablar.

Pero él no funciona así. "¿Es esto lo que ella esperaba?" No le dije nada porque no quería que hablara de ella como si la conociera mejor que yo. "Su hermana encerrada en su cuarto, aclamando que aislarse es lo mejor que sabe hacer." No se atrevería a mencionarlo. Me puse de pie esperando que fuese así. "Vaya reina resultaste ser." Me quedé quiera una vez que lo mencionó, porque tenía razón. Era lo único que no quería y no me había dado cuenta. Al encerrarme en mi cuarto estoy siendo egoísta. Debería estar con mi reino siendo fuerte por todos ellos. "¿Pero como puedo ser la reina que ella quería? ¿¡Cómo puedo ser fuerte por un reino entero si apenas soy fuerte para mi misma!?" Glossaryck entró a mi habitación sin que yo la abriera. La verdad es que me imaginaba que él estaba afuera porque quería estarlo.

"Eres fuerte, Andronia." Solo lo dice para que me sienta mejor. "No te das cuenta, pero piensa cuantas otras personas en Mewni deben estar en tu misma situación." ¿Cuál es esa situación? No hay más reinas que- "Mewmanos que como tú no se sienten cómodos con como nacieron. Eres una inspiración para todos ellos porque tuviste la fuerza suficiente para tomar esa decisión. Yo sé que aun tienes esa fuerza, ¿no es así, Ani?" Cuando me llamó así entendí algo.

"¿Winny? ¿Winny eres tú?" No sé si era mi hermana usando un hechizo para hablar a través de Glossaryck o si él estaba usando magia para que ella se comunicará conmigo y no me importa cuál sea, era la primera vez que hablaba con ella en días. "Eres de las personas más fuertes que conozco, pero tienes razón; nadie es tan fuerte como para un reino entero. Nadie por sí solo, al menos. Yo siempre tuve y aun tengo gente a mi lado, de ahí viene mi fuerza." Sabía que se refería a mí así que lo abracé de inmediato, porque me di cuenta inmediatamente de que yo tampoco estaba sola. No era lo mismo que abrazar a mi hermana pero lo necesitaba de todas formas.

Estaba devastada y en una tremenda agonía, pero no sola. Y sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer. Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al pueblo de Mewni. Les hice saber que honraríamos al capitán con una ceremonia luego de un discurso; el mismo que me di a mi misma hace unos segundos sobre el tiempo. Era la segunda vez que les hablaba desde el balcón. La primera fue cuando asumí como reina y les dije apenas dos palabras. No esperaba los aplausos que recibí pero aunque me gustaba sentir el apoyo de Mewni, había algo más que tenía que hacer con prisa.

"¿Quién la dejó entrar?" "Es la reina, pensé que…" No lo dejé continuar porque podía hablar por mi misma. "Vine a hablar de manera civilizada. Si no es posible, me retiraré de inmediato, Hekapoo." Me mantuve cordial aunque deseaba golpearla en la cara con toda mi fuerza. Organizó a toda la comisión en cuestión de segundos porque dudo que sean personas muy ocupadas.

Glossaryck no estaba presente, incluso siendo el fundador de la Alta Comisión de la Magia. Los que si estaban presentes eran esa bruja de Hekapoo, el bruto de Rhombulos y otros tres que no conocía. Aparentemente suelen estar más ocupados que ellos dos y no había tenido oportunidad de verlos en persona. Ellos eran Lekmet, Omnitraxus y Reynaldo. Todos se veían más amables que Hekapoo, pero eso no es tan difícil.

Luego de presentarnos, fui directa con mi inquietud. "¿Por qué me odian tanto?"

Hubo algunos murmullos y Lekmet fue el primero en responder. Lastimosamente él habla balando como una cabra y no entendí nada de lo que dijo, así que Rhombulos, de entre todos, fue quién lo tradujo para mí. "Nadie aquí te odia, Andronia." Lekmet baló otra vez pero nadie se molestó en interpretarme lo que dijo.

No les creía una sola palabra, primero porque me parece que eso no fue lo que Lekmet quería decir. "¿Entonces enviaron a Baby porque…?" Omnitraxus, o al menos la parte de él que entra en la habitación, respondió ante el silencio del resto, incluida Hekapoo, a quién miré cuando hice esa pregunta. "Para saber si Skywynne dejó a una heredera digna. Y a juzgar por tus resultados, ella eligió bastante bien." Oh, sí. Ella _eligió_ dejarme a cargo. "Tuvo que elegirme porque algunos aquí presentes no querían ayudarla a luchar contra _La Serpiente_. ¿No es su responsabilidad mantener Mewni a salvo?" Finalmente la bruja gorda respondió. "De hecho, no. Nuestro deber es solo observar el uso de la magia. Cul Johansen no usa magia, así que no nos corresponde."

Tenían una excusa tonta para cada cosa que les decía, como si ya las tuviesen planeadas. Lekmet intentaba balar conmigo y Reynaldo estaba bastante callado. Pensé que no sacaría nada de quedarme aquí así que le hice una pregunta antes de irme.

"¿Algo que agregar, Reynaldo?" Todos los ojos de la sala se enfocaron en él. Tragó un poco de saliva y luego respondió algo que nos dejó a todos callados. "Nosotros le dijimos a los monstruos que el castillo estaba indefenso."

Ni un miembro de la comisión dijo nada. El silencio se adueñó de la sala y decidí quedarme esperando. Antes de que volviera a hablar, Rhombulos lo cristalizó en el lugar. "¡Las cosas que dicen algunos!" Dijo riendo nerviosamente para disimular, pero sus acciones hablaban mucho más que él. La puerta de la sala se cerró de golpe detrás de mí, confirmándome que me estaban ocultando mucho más de lo que yo creía. "Olvídalo, Rhombulos. Ya nos descubrió." Ya los había descubierto hace mucho, ahora solo me lo doble confirmaron. Pero si es eso cierto, ¿por qué enviaron monstruos al castillo? En vista de que no tenía a donde ir y que aun no me cristalizaban, me senté a escuchar lo que tenían que decir, ahora que parecía que sí querían hablar.

"Los escucho, miembros de la comisión." Hekapoo suspiró ante mi sonrisa y comenzó a explicarse. "Eres un dolor de cabeza. Se suponía que luego de Skywynne vendría Solaria, no tú. Tenías que ir y decidir que ya no querías ser un hombre. Pero no es todo tu culpa, esa idiota de tu hermana-" Le pegué a la mesa cuando la llamó así, pero no se detuvo. "-se tomó a Cul como algo personal y te dejó a cargo. A ti, no solo un hombre con delirios de superioridad, sino también a un enfermo que no sabe si quiera quién es. Esa ignorancia te llevó a pensar que podías gobernar Mewni."

Estaba enojada, pero sonreía sabiendo que le contaría todo esto a Winny y a Glossaryck cuando saliera de aquí. Supuse que si él no estaba aquí es porque no forma parte de este grupo de traidores. "Pues, adivina qué. Nosotros gobernamos Mewni." Ahora ella era la que sonreía. El resto me miró con seriedad, dándome a entender que ella hablaba en serio. Solo Lekmet se veía algo decaído y ni si quiera intentaba balar para hablarme. "Siempre ha sido así. ¿O creías que le dejaríamos un reino entero a una sociedad de granjeros descerebrados que necesitan una barita para hacer magia?"

"Por eso Skywynne es la mejor reina que ha tenido Mewni." Dije poniéndome de pie ante todos. "La manipulamos igual que a todas las reinas anteriores. ¿Qué la hace tan especial?" Ser mi hermana. Ser la única persona que ha confiado en mí. Por eso no le fallaré ante estos abusivos. La haré orgullosa de haberme nombrado reina. "Porque incluso sin saberlo siempre se les opuso. Y yo haré lo mismo." Me ajuste la corona sobre la cabeza y me di la vuelta, hacia la puerta.

"Mientras viva, jamás dejaré que gobiernen Mewni desde las sombras."

**Capítulo 6, Pero ya no te queda nada de eso, Andronia**

"Pero me gusta esto de ser reina, hermana." Me dijo Justhin una vez que le pedí la corona y la barita. "Sabes que los hombres no son reinas. Además, ya estoy en edad de vengar a mamá y a la tía Andronia." Salí al balcón dónde ella tantas veces se dirigió a su reino y enseguida les di un corto discurso. No me gusta perder el tiempo.

"Gente de Mewni. Como sabrán, mi hermano Justhin y yo, Solaria Butterfly, la nueva reina, fuimos criados privados de nuestra madre Skywynne y su hermana Andronia por culpa de los monstruos que les arrebataron la vida hace tantos años. Todos esos años he esperado este momento para decirles una sola cosa. Lo pagarán. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Lo juro por ambas, no dejaré un solo monstruo vivo. ¿¡Quién está conmigo!?"

Un discurso breve acompañado de aplausos y antorchas encendidas. Es todo lo que necesitaba nuestro pueblo, una líder dispuesta. Y la sed de venganza ha prendido en mí un incendio de disposición que nada podrá apagar. Guíe al pueblo a una imparable cacería donde obtuve el título de la Talladora de Monstruos, uno que se queda corto ante la verdadera masacre de la que soy capaz con tal de vengar a mi familia. Sé que las dos estarían orgullosas de ver a donde he llegado.

"Lo lograste, Hekapoo. Te felicito." Le dije cuando terminó de contarme lo que mi sobrina Solaria le había escrito. "Manipulaste a otra reina de Mewni para hacer el trabajo sucio que tu gordo trasero es incapaz de hacer."

Llevaba todos esos años encerrada en la torre de la comisión. Estaba desvalida y ya no era ni una sombra de la chica que fui. Tenía barba, para empezar. A pesar de lo que planeaba Hekapoo, mi hermana había conseguido derrotar a _La Serpiente_, pero ella confiaba tanto en mí que no se apresuró en volver al castillo. Ella no quería dejarme sola, pero se había encomendado la tarea de ayudar a todas las víctimas del reinado del terror Cul Johansen. La comisión se aprovechó de ese acto de buena voluntad para deshacerse de ella. Esparcieron el rumor de que unos monstruos la mataron mientras ayudaba, pero ellos se rieron en mi cara mientras me contaban la verdad.

Inventaron lo mismo conmigo. Cuando tenían edad suficiente, se lo contaron a mis sobrinos con la esperanza de que Solaria creciera llena de odio para eliminar a todos los monstruos, los cuales eran un gran obstáculo para los planes de la alta comisión. Probablemente se deshagan de ella también y usen eso para manipular a la nieta de Skywynne, Eclipsa, del mismo modo que lo hacen con Glossaryck. Le mintieron y ahora la culpa le pesa demasiado como para cuestionarse a la comisión, además de hacerle jurar que siempre estaría ahí para enseñarle a las futuras Butterfly.

Nadie jamás tendría como saber la verdad. Callaron a Reynaldo como a Lekmet antes que él.

"Admitiré algo, Andronia. Eres fuerte, no cabe duda. Pensé que te romperías con la noticia de Solaria." Ni la miré para responderle. "Las Butterfly somos fuertes." Mientras ese apellido siga vivo tengo la fe de que alguien se deshará de las ratas traidoras de la alta comisión. "Las Butterfly son lo que nosotros queramos. ¿Quieres que esas sean tus últimas palabras? No es como si alguien fuese a recordarte." No, esas no van a ser mis últimas palabras. Una reina a la que no le han dejado gobernar tiene mucho más que decir, pero no serán palabras para ella.

Me puse de pie por ultima vez, poniendo mis manos sobre mi cara.

"El lazo corta. La tela rasga.

Parte la roca. La magia para."

"Volveremos a estar juntas al fin, Winny."


End file.
